All that I have
by iluvsasuke
Summary: All I have is you...you are all I need... in this world without you I'am nothing. Nothing is worth anything. Living isn't worth it without you. Sasu x Saku. They started off as childhood friends...maybe this will blosom in to a beautiful flower?


**All that I have**

_Inspired and roughly based on korean series -stairway to heaven _**  
**

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

_Sasuke and Sakura 6 years old ... together at the beach..._

"Over here! Over here!" Sakura yelled waving her arms in the air.

"Yeah ..yeah…baka" Sasuke muttered several metres away like I can't see her...hn.. He chucked the frisbee expertly in the air towards her...

Sakura watched it coming and tried to jump up to catch it but it was too high so she ran after it. When she had finally gotten hold of it, she quickly chucked it back as hard as he could at Sasuke.Sasuke caught it easily. He aimed this time t her forehead.

"Watch out big forehead girl!" He yelled as he threw it.

Sakura yelled angrily. "Don't call me that big chicken head." ..She would definetly catch it this time .

**THUNK**..."Oww" The frisbee bounced off her forehead. YY

She fell back on to the sand.

"AHAHHAHA!" Sasuke laughed several metres away..  
He waited for her to get up…

…. _5 minutes later...  
_

"Sakura?" He asked walking slowly up to where she was lying in the sand.Huh? She didn't seem like she was moving… He got up to her, crouched down then and poked her shoulder. He then lent close to her face to see if she was breathing.

Suddenly... **Punch...**  
Sakura sat up laughing.

"Hey that wasn't funny." Sasuke said nursing his swelling up forehead. (YY)

"Hahaha you fell for it.." Sakura ran off laughing.

"I'll get you back!" Sasuke said running after her…

- -- --- ---- ----- ------- ------- ---------

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura had always been the bests of friends. Their parents_

_both lived near the beach, so they regularly saw it each other. Their_

_parents were close friends with each other aswell._

_They both went to the same school. Sasuke came by her house each day. And_

_they would race towards the school._

_They were always together…_

_Nothing could separate them ...? Or is just that no one has tried...?

* * *

_

_ -----------> _

_Sasuke aged 11…at the funeral for his dad…aged 37.Died of a heart attack._

"Mum, dad isn't really dead is he?" Sasuke said crying... Unable to stop.

"Get him out of the box! He's NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT!" He said yelling trying to open the coffin.

Hiss mum restrained him crying/.

"No darling, he's passed away..he's gone..." she sobbed.

"When will he be back?" Sasuke yelled.

"Never..."

Sakura's parents tried to soothe her as she cried for her husband.

Sakura put her arm around Sasuke.

"It will be okay…he's in heaven now." She told him reassuringly.

"**It will be okay.**." She repeated.

* * *

--------------->

_One year later .Sakura's mother died of cancer. Aged 36.  
_

Sakura and her dad stood in front of the coffin. Many of her mother's

friends and family were all down, wearing their black clothes.

Sakura stood there._ She's not gone …she's not…I can't cry... or she's really gone...  
_

"Sakura, its okay to cry…Don't hold it in." Sakura dad told her patting her head gently.

Sasuke quickly ran to Sakura.

"Now my dad is not alone in heaven. He has a friend now..." He told her.

Sakura started sobbing loudly she callapsed to the floor...

"Its okay… you still have me." He said crouching next to her holding her hand tightly.

"..We still have each other..."

* * *

_In the holidays before they both go to high school …Both are aged 13…_

Sasuke is riding a bike. Sakura is standing on the back of the bike.

They are riding to the new amusement park.

"Hang on to me tightly." Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder at Sakura... _never let go.. "_Or you'll fall off ..okay baka?"  
"I'm not stupid...hey baka watch out for that ..." They suddenly crashed into a tree. The two of them went flying...

Sakura closed her eyes as she fell down first into the mud, then Sasuke landed face first on top of Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Something heavy was on top of her..  
She looked into the eyes of her best-friend Sasuke who was staring at her intently.  
"Nani...?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Sasuke asnwered not getting off her.  
"Baka! We're wasting our time here.." She said shoving Sasuke off.  
She hid the blush on her cheeks... Sasuke was..so ...different sometimes now..

"Come on lets race there!" She said running off ahead of him.Sasuke picked up his bike and yelled.  
"Chotto matte! (wait a second) Cheater!" He looked at his bike. It would be okay to ride it..  
He quickly climbed on and rode ahead.  
HEY** YOU'RE **THE CHEATER! Using a BIKE!" Sakura yelled as he rode ahead of her...

"Hhahahaha"...

----

* * *

_next chapter is this the Amusment Park.  
_

_  
All comments and feedback are welcome..if you want to flame ...don't.  
_


End file.
